


Secrets the Blood Whispers

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Worlds of Past, Present and Future [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Mystery, a bit of it, akashi is a natural at getting what he wants, i'll have you know akashi dominates nijimura, i'm being a little shit again, i'm not writing sexual stuff but it happened, may or may not add more chapters, mystery always makes things more interesting, not exactly the mythical sort of vampires, the answer to how or why are hinted, there's biting and blood and some better physical abilities but that's all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 22XX. The existence of a disease known as Porphyric Haemophilia, commonly known as Vampirism, is finally revealed to the public. One is allowed to kill them only if they catch them while feeding.<br/>A boy who's older than he looks and works as informant and prostitute.<br/>A doctor. And Enforcer. The informant's missing brother.<br/>And a detective who acts more that a vampire slayer and less than an actual detective.<br/>How their lives are intertwined, no one can guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This happens when I get too absorbed playing an Elder Scrolls game (if that wasn't obvious) and the one I share AU ideas with isn't online to chat about them.

Nijimura Shuuzou is the kind of person who lives by following a strong moral code. He wasn’t a part of, or even connected to, any influential family. He didn’t have a fancy job that paid much. He was just a detective. Nothing more, nothing less. One of the crowd.

 

Like a good man, Shuuzou hated any kind of action that involved harming, or getting advantage of another; especially if it was kids, elderly, or pregnant women. It went without saying that, seeing the boy standing in front of him made him feel uneasy.

 

He couldn’t have been a day older than fifteen; almost half Nijimura’s height and age, combined with a pale complexion, as if he never left that room in his life. His bright, red hair was long enough to be tied in a long ponytail. His eyes were similar to shining, well-polished ambers, sharp and cat-like. The clothes and accessories he wore were of a past era; he resembled a well-sought _oiran_ from his Japanese history textbooks. Too stunning, too beautiful to be real.

 

He was too lost in his thoughts, but one calm muttering of _are you alright_ brought him back to reality. Shuuzou was scared for the boy. Could it be that it sold his body just to make sure he survived another day?

 

The redhead obviously sensed his distress; otherwise, the first thing he said wouldn’t be what he said.

 

“It’s fine. I do this out of my own free will.”

 

“How can you say that? You’re too young.”

 

“I’m twenty-three.”

 

“I’m twenty-nine and I don’t believe it.”

 

“Appearances can be deceiving. You need to change your way of thinking if you so desire to capture a vampire.”

 

“How did you know? Don’t tell me…”

 

The redhead’s laughter was hollow. “You’re not the one coming here with the same accusations. I look like a kid, like the sun hasn’t seen me in years, which is true, and I have certain preferences considering my private affairs. I could be _one of them_ , right? Well, guess what? I’m not. If that’s what you came for, then you can go.” he finished, sitting back down and pouring himself some strong jasmine tea. Or at least, Shuuzou thought it was jasmine.

 

“Actually, I wanted to ask if you knew anything about any vampires…” he muttered, slightly ashamed for assuming the worst about his host.

 

He witnessed the other stand once more, this time approaching him, with a predatory glint in his eyes. “Mmm, is that so~” he mutter seductively, pushing him down. “You know the price for what you ask, no?”

 

“I can’t do _that_ with a kid.”

 

“For the last time, I’m not a kid. I’ll ask only once more. _Yes, or no?_ ”

 

His voice was as though woven with magic, urging him to give the answer the shorter desired, but he did not.

_“Yes.”_

(timeskip from my unwillingness and inability to write smut, but you know it happens)

 

 

 

When Shuuzou awakes, the redhead isn’t at his side. Looking around, he finds him quietly sipping tea (at least he assumed it was tea) once more, fully dressed, looking much like a doll, not a single blemish visible on his skin or garment. Without realizing, he slowly stands up and approaches the shorter male, while trying to hide his embarrassment from being naked.

 

Shock is the second emotion he felt clinging into. His whole body ached all over.

 

Surprise was evident in his face when he realized he was covered in bruises, scars, bites, and deep cuts. The deeper wounds still weren’t completely healed.

 

He finds himself sitting down, and bringing to his lips the round cup he’s offered.

 

“Sake?” he asks in confusion.

 

“Don’t like it?” the redhead titls his head on the left side, curious.

 

“Ah, no, that’s not it. I wasn’t expected it, that’s all.”

 

“What do you wish to know, then?”

 

“I want, no, I need to know if some of the rumours I’ve heard are true.”

 

“I need to know about the Enfoncer, the Doctor, and the Missing One.”

 

A fleeting moment passes, and Shuuzou spends that moment staring deep into the other’s bright, ruby red eyes.

****

**_(Where they red before?)_ **

 

“They exist, if that’s you’re wondering. Almost impossible to get to them.”

 

“What can you tell me about them?”

 

“Well, the Enforcer, as the name implies, targets criminals.” he started. “Not any kind of criminals though. His victims, if you can really call them that, are life-ruiners. Drug dealers. Rapists. Abductors. You name it.”

 

“Is it because they don’t want to be seen as monsters?”

 

The ruby-eyed youth shrugs. “Perhaps. Next, as you said, is the Doctor. He’s rumoured to be an actual doctor. Works in a hospital. Extracts the blood from those who died and distributes it to others.”

 

“If there’s enough blood, they won’t attack others, resulting to more peaceful surroundings. Being useful to society.”

 

“Who knows?”

 

“And the Missing One?”

 

“Well, the name says it all, right?”

 

“Don’t mock me, you brat!”

 

“You asked, I answered your questions. Something else you need?”

 

“Your name.”

 

“You may call me _Seijuro_.”

 

“No family name?”

 

Seijuro shakes his head. “Is it a requirement for someone to have a family name to be considered a person?” he questions society’s norms, not expecting any form of reply from the raven-haired male. “I never knew any kind of family, until I was taken in. Even if I had a ‘real’ family,” he air-quotes, “I have no recollection of them.”

 

Shuuzou gets up and moves towards the exit. “Very well.”

 

“One last thing. If you want to find them, you have to look for a certain _Red Angel of Death_ , as they call him, and he’s rumoured to not like those of your type.”

 

“My type?” he asks, but he knows the answer.

 

“Vampire killers.”

 

“Ah. Figures.” Is his only reply.

 

Seijuro smiles as he watches the detective walk away. He knows this man will search for him and, if he finds anything, it will be a shocking revelation, no doubt about it.

 

“We’ll meet again soon, _Shuuzou_.”

 

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	2. The Difference between Cure and Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple meeting can be the beginning that leads to change, or cause a butterfly effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title irrelevant. I just thought it sounded good.

Midorima Shintarou, a doctor of twenty-nine stared the shorter male in frustration. “And why do you think I'll willingly include you to my research team if you show no interest, or worse, having no knowledge on the field we're working?”

 

“You wound me, Sensei!” the raven-haired male countered. “It seems to me that you prefer to work alone, so you try to cut me off before we even begin! Not to mention, you don't have a team to begin with in the first place.”

 

The doctor let out a sigh. “Fine. Let me hear your supposed knowledge on my field of research.”

 

Like a focused, calm student, he started reciting what he understood from the information he had gathered. “Your research revolves around _Porphyric Haemophilia._ People falsely refer to it as vampirism, since those who carry the condition still need substance and can't survive on blood only. In addition, those so-called infected by it, may experience one or two of their senses somewhat enhanced, or living a few decades past the life expectancy. However, that doesn't make them any less human. To my understanding, it's more similar to a blood _mutation_ than an actual disease. It's possible to be a side-effect from experimental medicine. Science is powerful but by no means is perfect.”

 

Midorima felt genuine interest in the person he was interviewing after expressing his opinion on the matter, no different than his own. Unfortunately, the majority of society doesn't think of it the same way. “What do you think about the spreading?”

 

“Blood transfusions, or any other method that the tainted blood comes in touch with another is the most possible way I can think of. Be it willingly or unwillingly.”

 

It was a pleasant surprise for the green-haired doctor. He displayed good intellect and observation skills. His open-mindedness towards others could prove useful. Most people weren't willing to work with people like them.

 

“What's your name?” the doctor finally asked, which made the man in front of him smile. There was no reason to ask for a name if he wasn't going to work with him was there?

 

“Takao Kazunari.” he introduced himself. “Nice to be working with you, Midorima Shintaro-sensei!” he replied cheerfully.

 

He knew that name. Back then when everything was studying, basketball, friends, and competition, back then when they were all naive and easy-going on their own ways. The time they didn't care what others thought about them and simply carved their own path.

 

“I was surprised when I heard your name, sensei!” Takao laughed. “You see, my grandfather told me some stories he heard from his. He had a classmate with the same name as yours. I thought it could be a coincidence, or maybe, who knows, a 'vampire'.” he air-quotes the word, frowning for not finding a better word to use. “Seems I was mistaken. I haven't seen any weird items lying around.”

 

Silence fell in the room, the bespectacled doctor not sure with what to reply at first.

 

“The same goes for me. I was surprised.” He had decided that was the best route to follow. After all, he wanted to bury the embarrassing past of believing in horoscopes and carrying lucky items.

 

_**(The only thing he kept as a lucky item was a photograph taken only a few days before everything went down.)** _

 

Thankfully, he was interrupted by a knock on the door before he was allowed -or forced- to elaborate.

 

The nurse barely opened the door. “Midorima-sensei, your appointment is here. Should I send him in?” she asked, and he nodded in response.

 

Takao observes, like he always does, the newcomer. He's shorter than he is, with stylishly messy red hair, wearing simple, everyday clothes, much like he does. He only manages to get a glimpse of his face in general, since he barely spares more than a glance of acknowledgment towards him. However, that single glimpse can tell enough. Overall, the redhead's looks are youthful, the only contrast being his sharp, red eyes.

 

“I'm going outside for a moment.” he announces, wanting to allow patient and doctor the privacy they deserve.

 

Of course, that doesn't meant he wasn't going to attempt to 'silently participate' in their conversation. Eavesdropping was such an inappropriate word to use and besides, if he was to start working for Midorima-sensei, shouldn't he start being acquainted with his patients, as well?

 

He managed to catch only bits of their conversation, which made little to no sense to him. In occasions like that, he wished his hearing was stronger than his vision. He had nurtured the _hawk eye_ he inherited through team sports and taking care of kids.

 

“ _\------someone------- -senpai.”_

 

“ _\------serious? Nijimura------”_

 

“ _\--------never lied-------”_

 

“ _\----------------- like us?”_

 

“ _Not possible. -----------------.”_

 

“ _Maybe it's --------------”_

 

“ _Possible.”_

 

“ _He -------------------- a lot like him ----------------”_

 

“ _You -----------, Sei-----.”_

 

“ _\---------------. Sorry. ---------- my fault.”_

 

He gave up with a sigh. He end up being utterly confused. He was ready to knock the door and re-enter the office, only to be stopped by the nurse before, who offered him a plastic cup filled with low-quality hospital coffee. Not that he complained about the quality. In fact, it was a gesture most welcome right now.

 

“Midorima-sensei not done yet?” she asked, in which he shook his head as a reply. “Huh. They're usually done by now.”

 

“Done?” he asked, curious.

 

“Yeah. He examines him, no one has any idea for what, they exchange words and then he leaves.”

 

The nurse knocks the office door, and, at hearing a faint _enter_ , she opens it for Takao to enter.

 

He's surprised to witness the two of them over an elegant shogi board, each one thinking of both their own moves and the opponent's, too focused to pay attention to anything else. Takao stared at the board; he had no idea how to play, but he could tell both were skilled players of the highest caliber. If it was real combat, real war, he was sure both were going to be appointed as grand strategists for different armies. If they ever sided together, they'd probably be unstoppable.

 

It wasn't too long until the older of the two gritted his teeth in his defeat. “One day, I'll defeat you.”

 

The redhead gave a weak smile. “I look forward for that day.” He then turned towards the raven-haired male, and directed his words at him. “Take care of sensei, Takao-san. He deserves it.” and walked away, leaving a certain Takao Kazunari dumbfounded and Midorima Shintaro glaring at his old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add some notes when I uploaded this and I remembered when I was gone! Why this happens when I'm in a hurry?!  
> Ahem. My inspirations get the better of me sometimes. There were three things I wanted to mention.  
> One: Take seriously Takao's suggestions/suspicions. He has a good knack on it.  
> Two: Many of the characters appear in the past (Canon) and on present aren't the 'same'. It's more or a reincarnation thing.  
> Third: Midorima doesn't carry his lucky items anymore because there's no Oha Asa to listen to anymore. Also, he had a bit more than two hundred years to mature a bit. He's still a tsundere, as you'll see in the future.
> 
> Future plans: More about Akashi on a chapter named ''First of his Name''.


	3. For So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Momoi are trying their best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write this AU, the more plot holes come to appear and I know I won't bother correcting them. Please bear with me.

“Satsuki! I’m home!”

“Dai-chan! Welcome home!” Satsuki welcomes him. “Did Midorin give you some of _it_?”

Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki lived together for two hundred or so years together, after becoming what people now called ‘vampires’. Aomine worked as a policeman, while Momoi did some independent research about their condition.

“Yeah, here you go.” Aomine replies, tossing the blood bags over the couch. “I want to go and rest; it’s been a bad day.”

“What happened?”

“Haven’t you heard the news? There’s been a mass murderer going around in the slums, they say it’s a vampire.” he takes a deep breath. “Which is bullshit, if you ask me. It was a work of a human, I’m certain of it. And the higher-ups want to use it as Anti-Vampire propaganda, claiming the massacre was caused by _Mother._ While we both know that’s ridiculous. There’s not such thing as a _Mother_. If anything, we have a **_Father_** , which is quite humiliating, considering just how short he is and-”

“Dai-chan!” Momoi stops him from completing his sentence. “Don’t talk about him like that. It’s not like he did it on purpose!”

“You’ll never know with him.”

Momoi sighs and Aomine walks closer, to see what has annoyed her so much. “Oi, Satsuki, what’s the problem?”

“It’s about Tetsu-kun.” she confesses. “I found something curious, and I think it has to do with Tetsu-kun.”

“What is it?”

“Remember when Akashi-kun disappeared?”

He did. “What about it?”

“Well, we had reported Akashi-kun missing, but no one did anything to find him. And then we went at his home, his father even denied his existence!”

“And Akashi comes back a few years later, just like he was the day he was gone. He was covered in blood and his clothes were in ruins.”

“I think…. Tetsu-kun is experimented on, as well.”

“Experimented on? What the hell does that supposed to mean, Satsuki?”

“I think that’s what happened with Akashi-kun, back then. It’s a theory of mine. I know it might sound a bit far-fetched, but it’s still possible, right, Dai-chan?”

“I don’t know.” he starts. “But I guess it’s possible.”

The memories were still fresh on his mind, as if it happened only days ago. Torn and bloodied clothes barely hanging on an emaciated body, legs limping and seemingly ready to collapse at any given moment. His hair was poorly cut and had lost its old luster. If one looked closer, they’d notice the scars and cuts littered his tiny, frail body.

Aomine felt his blood run cold. Akashi never told them what really happened, instead apologized for ‘the trouble he had caused’ and left his merry way. It’s not that they were alone in this new kind of life, as Akashi had left someone to deal with them.

And Midorimama was such a pain to deal with.

Now those bastards (or more likely, their descendants) were hurting Tetsu.

They were going to pay for it.

“Dai-chan?”

“We’ll find Tetsu, Satsuki. And I’ll destroy the people who dared harm him.”

“We need to find Akashi-kun, as well…”

“Akashi sure as hell doesn’t care! He just talks to Midorima from time to time! He’s acting in such a pathetic way, not letting any of us close. That arrogant bastard.”

Momoi nods. “I want to help Tetsu-kun… But Akashi-kun needs our help, too. If we can help him, we should.”

“I’m sure Midorima can handle him.”

“He can’t! Midorin is clueless on delicate matters like that! And you’re no better, Dai-chan! It took you _decades_ to figure out how I felt about you!”

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Daiki sighs in defeat. “Any idea how to help Akashi?”

Momoi shakes hes head. “Not at all.”

Daiki sighs, shaking his head in disapproval. “You’re supposed to be the smart one.”

“I **am** the smart one.” Momoi huffs in frustration. “It’s just that this situation, it has, how to put it… too many variables.”

“Variables, huh. You used to say that quite a bit back then, too.”

Momoi laughs at the reminder of more innocent memories. “Akashi-kun was the one who described Tetsu-kun’s playing style as a ‘variable’. Then Tetsu-kun would pout and tell Akashi he was being mean.”

“And then Akashi would claim that this _variable_ was what made Tetsu’s style special, and Tetsu started acting kind of weird at that comment.”

“Comment? Weird? Dai-chan, Tetsu-kun was blushing! It was always so rare of Akashi-kun to make a compliment!”

Both silently agreed those times were truly precious, beautiful. Those first two years in middle school were the calm before the storm, a seemingly never ending one. Things just fell apart after that, and there was no hope to turn back time, back to those peaceful times, no matter how much they all secretly wished for it.

Satsuki is willing to bet against anyone that, if her beloved Tetsu-kun that she adores and knows well knew about what his Winter Cup victory (or, Akashi-kun’s loss) was going to bring, he would be willing to give up the match the moment Akashi became their caring friend once more. Act like he had run out of stamina of trip to nothing and fall, he’d come up with something.

She was never a person to believe neither in fate, nor coincidence. What she believes in is **cause and effect**. Things happen because something caused them, and she’s certain this case is no exception. She doesn’t know what transpired between Akashi and his father and she can only make assumptions until Akashi decides to tell them.

Until then, she can only wait and hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've watched my sister playing Dragonage Origins: Awakening for more than I should. That's where the talk about ''Mother'' comes from. I'm sorry.


End file.
